


Morning Adventures

by Anonymous



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Bottom Charlie, Charlie wakes up owen for a blow job, Drabble, Gay Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn, Praise Kink, Smut, That's it, Top Owen, chowen, hope someone likes it, idk what this is, morning snuggles, that's the fic, written at 3AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Owen wakes up Charlie is in the middle of a sex dream... he decides he can help move their... interesting little relationship along...Charlie wakes Owen up for a blow job.That's literally the fic.
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie/Owen Patrick Joyner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55
Collections: anonymous





	Morning Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a hot second since i've written smut and i figured why not write some on christmas morning? lmao. idk what this is but i hope someone enjoys it! :D

When Owen wakes up he feels Charlie’s cock pressing against his thigh before he even opens his eyes. They’re both in bed - Owen’s bed to be specific - Charlie insisted on being the big spoon after they finished their scene from last night and despite Owen’s protests he found himself curled up with Charlie’s comforting warmth pressed around him. Charlie’s head was close enough to his that Owen could hear his soft breathing, the way his chest would rise and fall with every inhale and exhale he took. “Good morning,” Charlie said with a soft hum, nipping at Owen’s earlobe as he pressed his dick a little bit further into Owen’s cleft.

“Morning,” Owen said, turning around in time to hear Charlie whine about the loss of friction. Reaching up to card his hand through Charlie’s hair Owen leans forward for a kiss. Ignoring their morning breath he quickly dominates it, swirling his tongue around every niche and crevice he could possibly reach. By this point he had the inside of Charlie’s mouth memorized - when Charlie let out a moan Owen could feel it vibrate against the back of his neck.

“ _ Owen _ ,” Charlie moaned, starting to circle his hips, trying to get some sense of friction against his cock. Owen let out a laugh when Charlie whined when his dick rubbed against their sheets. Owen kept one of his hands tugging in Charlie’s knotted up hair, pulling roughly at it’s roots, as he used his free hand to start teasing his dick.

With slow, taunting fingers Owen began to wrap his hand around Charlie’s length. He traced the veins, the skin, twisting it exactly like how Charlie liked it. “This what you wanted baby? Wake me up to get blown off?” Owen asked, continuing his pumping motion. He could feel his own dick starting to harden but right now his main focus was on Charlie. Charlie with his desperate pleading eyes and the cock hardening in his hand, how whenever he tugs at Charlie’s hair it makes him whine just a little bit louder each time. Charlie doesn’t say anything in response, Owen doesn’t expect him too - not with how he’s being worked so hard to the edge. Pulling his hand off Charlie’s cock Owen reaches up to toy with his boyfriend’s already hardened nipples and he manages to squeeze a loud moan out of Charlie, swallowing the sound with another kiss.

“Owen I - I’m gonna -” Charlie says, stuttering as his breathing gets heavier and Owen knows exactly what Charlie’s about to do. Pressing a kiss softly to the crown of Charlie’s forehead he leans forward so his mouth is just barely against Charlie’s exposed ear and he whispers,

“ _ So do it.” _

Charlie comes with a shout as his entire body vibrates in the orgasm. Charlie’s body falls slack against Owen’s chest but he still milks his cock for a little while longer, whispering words of praise and comfort into Charlie’s ears as he pulls his cum-soaked fingers up to his lips for Charlie to suck at. “”M do good?” Charlie asks sleepily, his eyelids fluttering shut again. Owen hummed,

“Yeah Char, you did good. You’re my  _ good boy _ .” They both fall back into a blissful slumber; this time Owen’s chest is pressed against Charlie’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> comment prompts/requests and maybe I'll write them? idk.


End file.
